dccomicfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Colu (User:Nicholsy)
Colu was a planet that was deemed the most advanced in the entire universe but was misteriously destroyed hundreds of years before the planet Krypton was destroyed. History Not much is known about the history of Colu apart from vaig details regarding the planets inhabbitants and how advanced their technology was compared with all other intelligent planets in the universe. The entire planet was originally a normal planet that was uninhabbitable without exploration equipment and when settlers from a intelligent race claimed the planet, technology evolved at an expanential rate and soon the computers began running the planet and turned and eventually took the planet. The planet over the course of the next thousand years was eventually turned into a giant computer with every single piece of the planet becoming hard drive by the cyborgs that was created by the settlers and over the years, kept upgrading their technology until the planet was the most advanced in the universe. With the planet being the only inhabbited planet in that solar system, other planets avoided the system entirely to avoid being attacked by the highly advanced cyborgs. Then at some point, a war of some kind broke out on the planet probobly due to the fact that all the cyborgs on the planet all thrived on finding new data and new information and probobly turned on each other. The planet was destroyed in 1605 and the only surviving piece was from what was thought to be a Coluan ship and the hard drive and programming from the ship was salvaged by the Kryptonian Jor-El who took it back to his homeworld Krypton where it took him years to unlock the hard drive programming and re-programme it turning it into a InterActive computer system that eventually ran the entire planet. In the Comics In the pre-Crisis DC Universe of Earth-One, the Tyrants sent the android Brainiac into space to find suitable targets. To perpetrate the illusion that Brainiac was Coluan, a young Coluan named Vril Dox was sent along and instructed to pose as Brainiac's "son". Dox rebelled against the tyrants and freed Colu. He was the ancestor of Brainiac 5 of the Legion of Super-Heroes. In the Post-Crisis DC Universe, Colu was still ruled by the Computer Tyrants. To remain in control of Colu, the Tyrants would resort to measures such as memory erasing and brainwashing Coluan children so that the populace knew no other lifestyle than the one the Tyrants offered. However, in this timeline they did not create a Brainiac android. Instead they created Brainiac inadvertently when they sentenced the rebellious scientist Vril Dox to death, and his consciousness somehow found its way to Earth. His cloned lab assistant, Vril Dox II, eventually overthrew the Computer Tyrants, with the aid of the various heroic aliens who became L.E.G.I.O.N.. The Computer Tyrants downloaded themselves into a robot body, (apparently going on to become Pulsar Stargrave) but was unable to take Colu back from Vril Dox II. Brainiac subsequently returned to Colu and attempted to conquer it using Brainiac 5 and the "sleepnet" (which was due to be invented on Colu in 750 years time). Vril Dox II returned to Colu to stop his father from conquering it and after a struggle, he and Brainiac 5 managed to defeat Brainiac. Afterwards, the Coluan high council decided that the Dox family was barred from ever returning to Colu (which at some point would be overturned). They also declared that they would only research scientific theory rather than experimentation. Brainiac 5 revealed afterwards that Colu was exactly the same in the 21st century as in the 31st century - Colu would see no significant development in the next 1,000 years. Category:Planets Category:Places